


Fallout New Vegas: The Courier Six Adventures- The Battle of Primm

by Deadz116



Series: Fallout New Vegas: The Courier Six Adventure's Volume 1 [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadz116/pseuds/Deadz116
Summary: The Courier decides to pay a visit to Primm but quickly learns that the Powder gangers are back and they are terrorizing Primm and he must ready himself to stop them
Relationships: Male Courier & Meyers
Series: Fallout New Vegas: The Courier Six Adventure's Volume 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009491
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1

"Primm!!!!" the courier shouted to himself.  
"its been a while since I was last there, since I left it in Meyers's responsible hands... maybe I should see how everyone's doing there". "well Primm's just down the road so... why not" the courier began walking down the road before hearing a snap, he turned around and saw...… Nothing.  
"huh I must hearing things hmm" the courier continued on with his walk, as he turned his back a hand stuck out from behind a lone boulder on the side of the road.

the courier entered Primm but not the part where buildings were still standing, the part where the buildings were broken &; destroyed. he kept walking & saw the small ncr camp but nobody was around, so he just assumed they were asleep inside he tents. he looked crossed the half broken bridge that leads to the rest of town & crosses it. he finally walked into the half decent part of town where the big casino & buildings stood. as the courier walked in he saw multiple people walking up & down the street he was standing on.  
"Six Is that you" six turned around hearing a familiar voice. "Sherriff Meyers as I live & breath" Six and Meyers shook hands both glad that to see each other again.

"What are you doing her" Meyers asked  
"I just thought id stop by see how everyone's doing"  
Meyers looked surprised "oh well I'm doing my best, everyone's behaving and their all happy enough" Meyers then remembered something " oh actually six I need to tell you something important"  
"What is it" the Courier asked  
"its-" before Meyers could say anything, a scream erupted from around the corner. Six & Meyers Both Looked at each other confused before Grinning & upholstering their Pistols.

The Two Boys ran down the street " What the hells going now" Meyers said while turning corner while the courier followed behind.  
IN front them was a whimpering girl and 2 Powder gangers. the courier couldn't believe his eyes. he had killed them, he had ridden the Mojave of the them a long time ago why are they still here why were they terrorizing Primm again.  
" Put Down The Machete Now!!!" Meyers shouted while pointing his pistol at the ganger. "If you Step Any Closer Ill Cut This little Sluts throat" one of gangers said snarkily. the second ganger on the other hand had a small pistol in his hand aiming it intently at the courier. 

"Drop the guns & we'll let her go" one of the gangers offered "Hell no you Drop them first" Meyers Bite back. the courier stared at the ganger with the gun & the ganger with the machete. he closed his eyes knowing what he was about to he didn't know whether this would save the girl's life or end it, but he had to try.  
"Please... Please just give them what they want" the Poor girl whimpered. "She's Right" the Ganger put his hand on the girl's face in a creepy manner while the other ganger watched . that's what set the courier off. he aimed his gun at the ganger and-  
BANG!!!!!  
the girl let out a small scream.  
a gun was fired but it was neither the couriers' nor Meyers nor the gangers. the courier & Meyers quickly Noticed that the ganger with the machete had blood gushing out of the side of his head falling next the other ganger. the Ganger quickly put his gun up but before he could fire six and Meyers unloaded their clips on the ganger killing him immediately.

after they shot him the courier holstered his gun &; quickly rushed to the women's aid and consoled her while Meyers holstered his gun already spotting where that shot came from. it was Beagle the former sheriff & former deputy of Primm. "Beagle what the hell have I told you about taking the law into your own hands" Meyers said angrily. beagle didn't look too happy to see him either. "I was trying to help" he snarked back. "Beagle I've told you time &; time again to stop interfering in my Sherriff duties". the two argued while the courier hugged the sobbing girl. he looked annoyed at the two, not one of them taking any notice to the girl that they had just saved. "Alright That's Enough You Two!!!" the courier shouted. "can you two just shut up Meyers, Beagle we'll talk about the gangers & taking the law into our stupid hands later" Meyers and beagle both notice that they hadn't checked up on the girl the courier was holding in his arms. the courier and the girl stood up. "I'm taking her home back to her family, now you go and wait inside or something & well talk later" Meyers and beagle watched the courier walk the girl home they decided to help each other clean up the corpses' and put them in the desert for the mole rats to feed on.

"Thank you Thank you" the girl said hugging the courier. "No problem" he said proudly . courier and the girl came up the her house. he looked at her & put his hand on her back. "what's your name" he asked. "Sam" she confessed" My name is Sam "she said while wiping her tears ways. the courier nodded "well Sam I just want you to know that you're safe no-"  
"Nobody's safe" she said interrupting him "what?" the courier said confused "The Powder Gangers they've been coming back here & terrorizing us for weeks now, Sherriff Meyers has done the best he can but they keep coming back" Sam takes a breath before continuing "they killed my dog" Sam hangs her head down in sadness. the courier couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How ma-"  
"twelve now" she said already answering his question. the courier took a step back "I thought they were all gone I just knew they were wiped out" he said hanging his head down. Sam put her hand on his shoulder " again thank you for saving my life" she moved forward & kissed him on the cheek "now..... my mother & brother need me" she walked to he house & unlocked her door & entered inside "thank you" she said before closing the door. the courier then started walking too the Vicki & Vance casino.

he walked into the casino all of a suddenly being greeted by none other then Slim Primm "Howdy Partner Welcome to the Vicki & Vance Casino & Museum" the courier let out a quick chuckle "Slim it's me.... Six" he said. Slim then scanned The courier & quickly recognized him "Howdy Partner its mighty Fine to see you Again"  
"And its Mighty fine to see you too" he acknowledged "so what can I do for you partner" Slim asked "could you tell me where Sherriff Meyers & Mr. Beagle are" the courier asked  
" their right over there Partner" slim pointed to the bar where Meyers & beagle where sitting " Oh thanks, have a Nice Day Slim" the courier said "Happy Trials Partner" Slim said.

Meyers & Beagle were at the bar sipping their drinks in silence until "We Need to Talk" The courier said sternly. the two men turned to look at him "Six.. how's the girl" Meyers asked " she's safe & sound at home" the courier said looking at them. the courier then acknowledged beagle "Beagle" The courier Said "Hello Mr. hero" he said sarcastically the courier rolled his eyes. beagle was still salty to the courier over losing his position of Sherriff "alright you two" Meyers intervened "Six you wanted to know why the powder ganger's are coming back" the courier nodded. before Meyers could continue, Beagle interrupted "those pricks have been sneaking in stealing vandalizing us for nearly a month now And Today was the first time thieve tried harming someone, do you think they wont be out for blood... now that we killed those assholes" Beagle lets out a breath before taking a sip of his drink. the courier rubbed his hand through his dark brown locks in comfort before turning to Meyers "have you given out any warnings to the people of this place" the courier asked intently. Meyers huffed out of his nose before specking "I've yet to announce it but- the courier interrupted " but nothing these people clearly they know the Powder Ganger's are back and they are terrified & they don't know when the next attack is coming, so you need to announce something before they rush into this town and shoot us all down like like dogs" Meyers looked into the courier's eyes & they were Dead serious. he then looked back at Beagle who was watching the both of them intently. Meyers then put his hat on his head & nodded.

he then began to climb on the bar stood up & stared at everyone "Can I have everyone's Attention Please" everybody in the casino including the gamblers looked at Meyers "Most of you know that the powder gangers are back once again" Murmurs and whisperings go off in the room. "& it appears to me that they will become a bigger threat now that two of their men have been killed, not saying that they weren't a bigger threat before but now you all must get to safety the Bison Steve Hotel, the Bison Hotel is big & its safe, you all could hide in all different rooms, & we'll provide a responsible few of you a Gun, now lets get going" everyone in the casino begins evacuating including Slim Primm. people start exiting from their houses including Sam & her family. all the citizen's of Primm begin entering the Bison Hotel. the courier stood outside of the Vicki & Vance watching the crowd of people enter.  
Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
the couriers Pip boy started going off. it was weird this had never happened before. he looked at the machine on his wrist all confused but for some reason he knew how to use the Pip boy completely but this is something he had never experienced before. the screen on the machine said incoming call. it kept beeping &; courier decide to press the middle button & the beeping stopped and he heard a voice echo through the line.

"Hey Fucktard" came a distorted voice  
"Who is This the courier asked sternly  
"oh just somebody who's going to make Primm his"  
"look you don't have to do this just leave these people alone, we can go out to the desert & finish this"  
"shut the fuck up, that town will be ours  
"You really want a fight"  
"I cant wait to kill you six I've waited so long...…. Good luck"  
the line then went dead with six clenching his fists. six then he lets a small growl. "I Need to find Meyers" Six walks quickly into the bison Hotel.

just outside of Primm stood an abandoned shack where some powder gangers made their plans. there was a ganger named Tenet who was calming down the rest of the gangers.  
"BOYS PRIMMS GOING TO BE OURS" The gangers screamed in excitement "Hey Tenet when's the boss coming back" one of the gangers asked "the boss will be back soon and he'll Tell us when to strike...…. and I think that day is today boys" all the gangers yelled in excitement again.  
"Now listen everyone we are the last of the Powder gangers & just a few months ago we were thriving, robbing, kidnaping & raping as much people as we please before that fucking courier came along and wiped out most of us in the prison & ya know what that pisses me off, and when we invade that town people from afar will write us for years to come" the gangers shouted in excitement "and women will think about us when their lovers are inside of them" the gangers shouted in excitement again "AND IM IN THE MOOD FOR SOME BLOOD ARE YOU!!!!" Tenet shouted. all of the gangers shouted in excitement until.  
Knock Knock Knock  
knocking came from the door. tenet & the gangers all went silent and stared at the door. tenet then fixed himself before walking over the door opening it to let the boss in.  
a black hooded figure walked in  
tenet then hugged him  
"Boss how are ya" he said happily  
"so.... what information have you got for us" tenet asked  
the hooded figure then said "call me by my name Tenet" while taking down his hood  
"oh sorry where are my manners what information have you got for us Beagle" tenet asked  
Beagle took down his Hood &; smiled "You wont believe the stuff I've learned.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Part 2

So that's what their planning" Tenet stated. he then jumped upon a dresser and stared down the gangers "let go & end them!!" he shouted while all the other gangers got ready to go out the door, but Beagle stops them "No No No No We Cant Do That... not yet at least."

tenet jumped down from the dresser & walked over to beagle "and why pray tell not" he asks. "Because they know we're coming, look here's my plan, if we wait a few hours we-  
"Hours!!!" Tenet interrupted "What the fuck you mean hours, do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to get the drop on these A Holes!!"

Beagle grabs Tenet by the throat & slams him against the wall. "Yes I have, and we agreed on an equal partnership, & equal ownership of Primm, so when we wait for the right time we'll get the drop on those so called A Holes"

the other gangers look on in terror not knowing what to do. Beagle let's go of tenets throat. he lets out a few huffs & puffs   
"Now before I was fucking interrupted, if we wait a few hours we will give them the element of surprise"  
he claps his hand's together with a gleeful smile "they'll be on high alert but if I put some disguises on some of you" He pulls out some clothes from his bag "disguising yourselves as Assassins then it might work".  
Multiple gangers take the clothes from beagle "Where did you get these" Tenet asked.  
"from some Merchants I killed on the way over here"   
tenets eyes widen "Don't worry they were carrying theses clothes" beagle said rolling his eyes  
"No No, I'm not shocked that ya killed and robbed them..... I'm shocked that they were carrying this type of clothing" he says disgustedly holding up the pieces of clothing In front of his boys.  
"I mean look at this bullshit, they look like something a Turbo addict would wear" the gangers laugh while mocking the clothes. beagle crosses his arms "Are you four gonna wear them or not"  
"Fine we'll wear them but your plan better work, because if it doesn't I'm blasting everyone in that town" he says threateningly "duly Noted" beagle stars pacing and begins to give instructions "Now, Tenet & these three will accompany me to Primm as assassins' that have been attacked by you guys, so when I give the signal you all come & attack"  
"you all got that" he asks. all the gangers murmur to each other but agree to his terms "Alright" Beagle points at tenet & other three gangers "You four get changed while I get the our guns ready" He smiles to himself "its gonna be wild".

Meyers!, Meyers!! where are you?  
The Courier was in the hallway of the hotel looking for Sherriff Meyers about that mysterious Call he received on his pip boy  
"Meyers! Meyers!" shouted out again.  
"Yeah" Meyers said while popping his head out of a door way  
"oh there you are" he said surprised "What is it" Meyers asked  
"you see this" the courier show Meyers his pip-boy "Your pip-boy, ha what about it"  
I just received some type of call from it"  
Meyers make's a confused expression "Six, Calls haven't worked on these things in decades" he explains  
"No I swear I heard it, it was from one of the gangers"  
Meyers put's his hands on six's shoulders to make him calm down "alright alright, if they really did call you, then what did they say" Meyers asked  
"they just said a bunch of immature bullshit about how their better & gonna kill us, ya know all that stereotypical shit"  
Meyers crosses his arms in annoyance & confusion "Stereotypical shit?"  
six shakes his head and wave's hand away in dismissiveness "never mind all I was saying was that the Powder gangers were sending me threat's of their incoming attack, & you were the first one I knew needed to tell, so..... yeah" he said placing his hands on both his hips  
Meyers nodded "I'm glad you told me, those idiots out there aren't going to back down, I think we both know we may have to shoot them all dead"  
"don't you think I've already come to terms with that" six says admittingly "look I have no problem in taking somebody's life if it means protecting somebody, sure I could try and convince them to stand down but most likely the gangers are so naïve and dumb that they wont listen and they'll start firing anyway"  
Meyers nods "those bastards are gonna kill us and then take over this place, the two men come face to face at that point "and that'll make the people either leave or live in fear" Meyers hangs his head down and puts his hand on sixes shoulders "I don't want that" he sakes his head "No I don't want that" Meyers lets go of sixes' shoulder.  
"well talk about this later six" Meyers walks down the hallway to check on some civilians.

The courier is now stood in the hallway alone with his thoughts.  
"Six!!" the courier turned around to find the voice from behind him.

it was Sam, she was standing there anxiously. he walks over to her concerned "are you ok Sam   
"Yes I'm fine I just-"  
"just what" he asks "Sam, what's up" the courier asked. he makes an understandable expression "look I know your scared but we have to fi-  
"No no no" Sam interrupts "its not that, its just, have you thought about that ncr camp on the other side of town"  
the courier then remembers them, the ncr rangers camp, why hadn't he thought of them before, why hadn't he asked them for help even though he did not care for the ncr at all they still would be a big help to them. "Because I remember when they came to Primm wanting to protect us but, so far they haven't done jack shit"  
"HOLY CRAP!!" she jumps at the couriers sudden excitement "Why didn't I think of this before" He quickly kisses her forehead "Sam you're a genius" he then proceeds to grab her hand "Lets go".

the courier and Sam ran out of the bison hotel hand in hand "six I appreciate us going to see these guys but I was just making a suggestion"  
"its a brilliant suggestion Sam, with me, Meyers & the rangers those bastard wont stand a chance" the pair continue running down the street and then across the half broken bridge to then being In front of the ncr camp.  
"Wait what about the gangers" she said upholstering her pistol "they could be anywhere watching us and waiting to get the jump on us" she said ready to put up a fight.  
Six & Sam walk over to the tents but notice that it was quiet..... to quiet that matter, they both notice this and they didn't like it  
"its quiet... too quiet"  
"I know" Sam says  
"I don't like it"  
"me either"

they both slowly walk over to the tents but heard no sound from them at all  
"Lieutenant Hayes!" the courier call out but gets no response, the courier starts sniffing and gets a smell he's all too familiar with & a smell he hates smelling.  
he quickly opens the blind of the tent and comes across Lieutenant Hayes and 3 of his men all dead, all with their throat's slit "No" he then runs out of the tent and look into the other tent and finds the rest of the solders dead.  
"Oh my god" Sam says putting her hand over her mouth in disgust. the courier closes his eyes in sadness.  
the soldiers also had their throat's slit, the inside of the tent was covered in blood.  
"what monster could do this" Sam said  
"we need to get back to Meyers, he need to know about this" the courier shuts the blind and starts running back to the bison with Sam .  
"It was those fucking gangers they did this" Sam shouted out "we'll see about that, come on let's get back to the hotel.

the pair ran down the street and into the bison.  
"Meyers Meyers we've got some crazy shit to tell you" The courier & Sam ran into the lobby but were blocked by a crowd of people, they were looking at some people.  
the Courier & Sam walk through the people to see what they were looking at.  
they come across Meyers, Beagle & 4 mysterious men all talking to each other. Beagle notices the two and says "ahh six come here and meet our new assassins" the courier walks over to them, the 4 men he didn't like their vibe at all, Meyers started explaining to the courier that beagle found them through a contact "What kind of contact" six asked "Just a contact" he dismissed quickly.   
one of the assassins' walks up to the courier and shakes his hand "Hello my names Tenet & I Think I'm gonna like it here" he cracked a smile. the courier looked to Meyers with an unsure look & Meyers looked back at him with the same look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies if I made some spelling mistakes but I love writing these stories and I love entertaing you all with these things so enjoy.  
> Chapter 3 will be out next week.


	3. Chapter 3

The Courier looked back at beagle, this time with contempt and unholstered his Pistol and pointed it at tenet  
"Six what the hell are you doing" Beagle asked shocked  
"who are you!!" the courier demanded  
the other two gangers unholstered their pistols while the crowd of people screamed and quickly scattered down the hall and out the front doors.

Meyers, Beagle, Sam & the other two gangers all unholstered their pistols.  
all 7 people in the lobby were currently in a standoff with each gun pointing at them   
"I Think your little friend needs to calm down" Tenet stated  
"That's exactly what I'm thinking" beagle spat out, the courier gripped on his gun tighter this time and slowly backed up to Sam   
She pointed her gun at one of the other gangers and says "I knew from the second you idiots walked in that something was wrong" Sam said  
Beagle what the Fuck is going on" he continually pointed his gun at everyone in the room   
beagle then lets a chuckle and points his gun at the courier "What are you doing Beagle"  
"shut up Meyers, don't you see he's the problem" beagle spat out  
"what are you talking about" Meyers said confused looking at the courier  
"ever since he came to this town he caused nothing but trouble"  
"trouble what trouble have I caused?" the courier said all confused   
"this was my town before you waltzed in here, these were my people to protect"  
"So that's what this is about you wanting revenge on me for kicking you out of your position for a sheriff"  
"I was the best Sherriff this town ever had" he says proudly  
Sam then interjects "You were average at best beagle, the reason a lot of people didn't like you is because you were coward who almost pissed his pants"  
Tenet and the gangers broke into laughter upon hearing that   
"Shut up I'm trying to explain here"   
the courier huffed in frustration before asking "Then why the hell are you doing this beagle, of what do you expect to get out of this"   
"Me and tenet here have an agreement" Tenet quickly smirked "Me and him have agreed on equal partnership, & equal ownership of Primm, we agreed that if i become sherff the Powder gangers can set up shop here and live"

Meyers, Sam & The Courier couldn't believe what they were hearing  
"You Traitorous Bastard!!!" Meyers growled "You would sacrifice so much lives just to get your job back!!, That's WHATT THIS BULLSHIT IS ABOUT!!!!" Beagle and the gangers started chuckling in almost humorous tones like they were mocking his outburst which angered Meyers even more.  
"Aright you fucking asked for it"

BANG!!!!! Meyers then opened fire on one of the gangers grazing one of them in the shoulder before jumping behind the counter just missing the bullets from the others by a second.  
there he found the courier and Sam ready to unload their clips.  
BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!!  
each person fires back at one another before reloading  
Beagle and the gangers take cover to reload but one ganger reloads faster then them  
The ganger ran to the other side of the room to get a better shot at the trio... & opens fire  
BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG, He then stupidly smiles and looks back the rest of the gangers "Hey Guys I think I got em"  
All of a suddenly Sam jumps up and points her gun at the gangers head and BANG!!!, his already dead corpse drops to the floor   
Beagle, tenet & the ganger all look on in shock  
"NOOOOO!!!" tenet shouted as one of his friends was now shot dead and his intention now was to take revenge  
he runs through the lobby firing his guns, BANG BANG BANG "TENET What The Hell are you doing" beagle shouts  
"avenging my Fallen bredrin" he shouts   
as he continues to fire his pistol he jumps out the front door to avoid bullet damage  
"Beagle!! Meyers shouted "Yeah!!" he answered "we're inly going to give you one chance STOP. THIS. NOW"  
"Go to Hell Meyers this is my town"   
all of a suddenly a metal object was thrown into a the lobby, the courier, Sam and Meyers both looked up from the desk to see it  
BANGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! that big blast knocked the trio into the wall  
The room was then filled with unnatural smoke, making it impossible to see anything "Scatter!!" beagle shouted out  
Beagle then runs down the hallway while the ganger takes cover behind the wall.  
"Wait what about me boss" the ganger said "Kill them and do your job!!!" beagle starts to run down the hallway leaving the ganger all alone to fight  
The ganger then runs into the smoke filled room and looked for the trio "Where are you"   
"Right here" the ganger turned around to a knife being shoved into his guts, he looked up and came face to face with the Courier "huuuhh" the ganger groaned in pain falling to the ground then blood began spilling onto the floor, the courier then aimed his pistol at the gangers face "Any last words" he said coldly, the ganger looked like he was struggling to even get a last word out but managed spit out one last sentence with a mouth full of blood "D..D..D... Don't mess with the spare parts-people"  
the courier made a confused look "What?" the ganger smiled smugly, BANG!! the gun went off before he knew it the ganger was now dead.

The smoke in the lobby was slowly clearing, Meyers and Sam emerged from the smoke behind the courier "Good job six" he complimented "Thanks, now what's the plan"   
Meyers nodded before explaining "Right, Sam you stay her incase any more gangers try and kill the civilians" Sam nods "Got it" Meyers turns to the courier "Six you go after tenet"  
the courier nods "As for me beagles mine, he'll most likely be on the roof"   
"Sherriff, Six, be careful" the two men nod.

they then both head into the opposite directions going after the two bastards.  
The courier comes out of hotel to discover the people of Primm and the powder gangers engaged in a blood thirsty fight for the town, weapons were flying around, civilians were getting shoved and punched.  
the courier was about to take cover when he spotted tenet down the street "There he is" the courier said to himself   
BANG!!, The courier fired his gun at tenet but he missed, tenet then noticed the courier and fired back at him.  
some of the powder gangers notice this confrontation and go to attack the courier "he's attacking the boss, GET HIM!"  
a few of the powder gangers run at the courier with the intention if harming him, he notices this and knows they fucked up  
BANG BANG BANG, All three of them were dead, the courier then continued to run after tenet, he bumped into few people while running but he still chased him.

the half broken bridge that connects the two sides of Primm was currently where the courier and tenet were facing off at each other  
"hahahah well here we are bro just you and me" tenet had his pistol aimed at the courier   
"I thought I wiped all of you bastards out"  
"You did but not all of us"  
"I'm going to give you one chance and one chance only.. .leave" the courier said coldly  
"No can do chief the powder gangers need to live on in the Mojave.. we.. need survive" tenet was serious until the courier interrupted him   
"Who are the Spare Parts -People" the courier asked   
"What" tenet says shocked  
"Before i kill you i wanna know who the spare parts- people are"   
tenet shakes his head like some weights jus got lifted off his shoulders they are a curse on this land, they are everywhere" tenet then looks around "their probably watching us right now..... but nuts to that time to die"  
The two men lift their guns up and  
BANG!!!  
The Courier and tenet both stand there with the only noise being the wind and the sound of fighting down the street   
Tenet then falls to the ground in pain "aaahhh" he then looks at the courier in the eye and laughs in defeat  
"well I guess that makes us even"  
BANG!!  
"Not really   
just before the courier walks away he sees something shiny in tenets coat he then bends down and picks it up revealing it to be a letter with a Goldin pin on it   
"What?" he says in confusion  
he then opens the letter and reads it "No".

Upon the roof top of the hotel beagle is looking upon the town with unease and anger "This is my town" he keeps repeating that to himself but deep down he know he's lost, because he can see the gangers were quickly getting killed on the ground  
"its over beagle" a familiar voice calls out from behind  
its not over Meyers THIS IS MY TOWN!!!"   
Meyers rolls his eyes at that "Yeah you keep saying that, now give yourself up"  
"Never" he points his gun at Meyers  
all of a sudden Meyers's gun is shot out of his hands dropping to the ground  
before he knew it Meyers was shoved to the ground and punched repeatedly in the face, but Meyers had the upper hand or lower hand knowing where he currently was in the fight  
beagle was kneed in the stomach which weakened him, Meyers then pushed him off slammed him to the ground and started strangling him   
"uugggg uggghhg" beagle was struggling and Meyers was winning, beagle was trying to get him off but to avail.  
before he knew it beagle was dead... but Meyers shot him in the head just to make sure.

"Thank you Six for helping" the courier, Meyers & Sam were saying goodbye to the courier   
"oh don't just take care" the courier then look upon Primm "This place is going o need some cleaning up" both Meyers and Sam look upon Primm in gladness and sorrow   
"Meyers a lot of people are dead, we need to talk to some families" Meyers nodded "agreed"   
"well me and my new deputy-"  
"deputy" Sam says shocked  
Sam you care about the people in this town right"  
"yeah"  
"and you wanna protect your family"  
"i do yeah"  
"Well then welcome to the sheriffs office Sam" he hands her a deputy badge  
the courier looks on upon the girl in proudness  
"Thank you oh my gosh I need to to tell my brother"  
Sam then runs down the street to her family leaving the courier and Meyers to themselves.  
"Well what are you going to do now"  
the courier looks at the sheriff sternly "I need to pay a visit to the khans  
"Why" Meyers asked   
the courier stars walking away "I Just need to talk to them"  
Meyers look upon the courier before containing on in the town "Alright don't hurt yourself See you around Six"  
Meyers walks away leaving the courier on his own.  
the courier walks to the ncr camp saddened by the ncrs rangers bodies covered up by blankets   
"so I'm assuming the spare parts people killed them" he sighs and runs his hand through his hair   
"Well time to go to Red Rock Canyon".

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE RED KHAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Will reveal what the letter says in the next story  
> I will also reveal Sixes' new companion

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will out in a few days, i cant wait to see where this series  
> goes


End file.
